End In Fire
by zerooff
Summary: An adventure can start in the blink of an eye, and end just as suddenly. Fairy Tail/Hobbit AU
1. Prologue

There was a time in Lucy Heartfilia's life that everything was on time and went according to plan. Nothing unexpected happened and everything was routine. Aside from the short man━yes even short by hobbits standards━stood, peering up at her as she looked up from her book. Shifting around on her bench her face bore a look of clear uncomfortableness as she mumbled out a polite, "Good morning," with a shy smile. The man tilted his head at her curiously, a fond smile washing across his wrinkled face before he spoke, "Why what do you mean? Do you mean to wish my a good morning or simply are stating a fact?"

That grabbed her attention as her blonde brows furrowed together, "I mean...Good morning?" She practically jumped out of her skin when his laughter boomed from him. Strange man, almost made her want to hide back in her comfy little home but something about him had sparked curiosity through her veins, "Can I help you sir?"

A mischievous look took place in the elderly man's eyes, "That is yet to be seen, I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with."

"An adventure?" she repeated after him, feeling warmth rush to her cheeks at the side of herself that wanted to know more. Choosing to ignore her curiosity she shook her head, "I don't imagine anyone around here wanting to go on adventures." Standing up from her spot she eyed down at the man, far more intrigued by his short stature than any of his words, but felt a wave of awkwardness from how he watched her.

Creepy. Very creepy.

Forcing a friendly smile on her face she backed towards the safety of her house, "Well...erm...Good morning," she mumbled turning to walk towards her door. Crisis averted-

"You've changed Lucy Heartfilia," his gruff voice spoke, causing her shoulders to tense as she peered back towards him with a raised brow, prompting him to go on. "And not entirely for the better I'm afraid."

Brown eyes narrowed at him as she planted her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asked, voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Men these days. Such perverse creatures.

"Know my name?!" he demandingly asked, an offended look on his face, "I'm Makarov and Makarov means...me."

Now that caused her eyes to light up with a childlike glee, "You're the wizard who makes those excellent fireworks right?!" she questioned with a bright grin causing the man to smile once more at her, "I'm pleased to see you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks...Well it's decided! I shall inform the others."

Her eyes widened, confusion sweeping over her, "Wait what!? No no no, we━er I do not want any adventures around here!" she practically shrieked stepping back to her house, "Thank you but not today, perhaps try asking some elves they usually are quite adventurous folk." The man stared up at her with a frown, watching as she fumbled with her doorknob before uttering another 'Good morning' and slamming the door behind her.

Locking the door with a resounding clunk she took in a deep breath to calm herself she let out an indignant squeak hearing scratching noises. With frantic eyes she moved to look out the window, catching only a glimpse of the wizard as he walked away. Little did the hobbit know just how much of an adventure was in store for her.


	2. Weird And Unexpected

The all telling sound of a doorbell ring snapped the hobbit out of her thoughts. An unimpressed look bored onto her face before she hastily stood and made her way to the door. It opened with that annoying creek she had always meant to fix but her eyes widened staring up at the man in front of her.

Dwarf. A dwarf was at her house. Could this day get any weirder?

Long shaggy black hair and dark red eyes, the dwarf eyed her closely before dipping his head down in a bow. "Gajeel," his gruff voice spoke, "At your service."

"Lucy Heartfilia," she mumbled out, straightening out her robe, "...at yours?"

The man nodded his head, walking past her into HER home, "W-Wait do we know each other?!" she asked, voice squeaking as she stared.

"No," he said, giving her a confused look before heading inside shaking his head, "Is it down here?"

Dark brown eyes blinked lazily at him, "Is what down what now?"

The man almost looked at her as if she was the dumbest person alive, "Supper. He said there'd be food."

Dark brown eyes clashed with red as she glared at him, clearly not amused and confused, "Who is 'he'?" The man simply shook his head, walking towards her kitchen as he dropped his things along the way. "Makarov," he replied dryly, eyeing food she had left out on the counter with a gleam of hunger shining in his eyes.

The things she did for people. One moment a random stranger takes the make yourself at home bit a little too far and the next she's sitting watching him devour food. Not just eat, _**devour.**_ Like some savage. He mumbled out compliments every so often, as if she was some chef to be praised before asking about seconds.

More?! That meal would've lasted her hours! She handed him a plate of rolls, clearly not have expecting any guests but manners made her the perfect hostess. "Help yourself," she mumbled with a certain amount of sarcasm before hearing the door ring again. Glaring at the dwarf as a grin plastered on his face with a resounding 'Gihee' she got up and headed towards the door. Opening it only to find another dwarf, this time with a head of bright brown hair with an orange tint to it and scarred skin. Really scarred.

"Gildarts,"he said with a bright smile, bowing down to her whilst mumbling, "At your service."

She simply stared out the door, not even flinching as he walked past her, talking to Gajeel as if they were long lost brothers or something. By the time she had come back to her senses and headed inside the two had found her pantry. She was about to scold them but the sound of ringing got her quiet again.

How many dwarves were breaking in here?! Running back towards the door the young hobbit, was met with a taller blue haired dwarf who stood with a younger looking silver haired man. "Jellal" the blue haired one spoke, "And Lyon," the other one piped in, joining together to chorus, "At your service."

This day just kept getting worse.

After about ten minutes of her trying to provide food and running back to the door, she was faced with 12 dwarves ravaging at her food. And by the time she found Makarov's smiling face looking up at her as he continued counting the dwarves she thought she was going to explode. A table full of dwarves, an empty pantry, and apparently waiting for one more to show up, almost had the girl crying from frustration. She had watched in horror as the dwarves tidied up her house, tossing around her antique dishes, dancing around on her table, all the things she hated. They all paid no mind when there was a knock at the door and of course Lucy scurried off to answer it.

"Look there is no more room in my house and there are far top many dwarves in here-," she started opening the door with a bored expression on her face before eyes went wide catching sight of a head of pink hair.

"Makarov," the man spoke, hardly paying mind to her ranting, "You sure did pick a secret location...I almost didn't find it."

The wizard smiled, motioning for him to enter as he slid off his cape, "Well I left a mark on the door at least this time."

"Mark on the...But I just had it painted!" Lucy yelped, face heating up hearing the dwarves laughing at her. Makarov shook his head chuckling at the girl, "And this is Lucy Heartfilia, and that is Natsu Dragneel the leader of our group."

The two eyed each other, Lucy's flushed cheeks heating up more under the guys stern gaze, "That's our hobbit?" Natsu asked, voice laced with confusion.

"Your hobbit? I'm afraid I only belong to myself sir and I fail to see why you all are here still-"

His solemn face broke out into a wide grin, laughter ringing around her ears as he clamped a hand on her shoulder, "You look more like a mini elf or somethin'!"

Makarov watched quietly as Natsu continued laughing and Lucy started rambling on about respecting woman. The two would be quite an interesting pair.

After all they were practically opposites.


End file.
